


Holding Out For a Hero

by rawrimmapanda



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Buffalo Sabres, Cheering Up, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawrimmapanda/pseuds/rawrimmapanda
Summary: Jack is pissed off about the rumours that he got Dan fired and Sam wants to cheer him up.





	Holding Out For a Hero

“Have you seen some of this shit?” 

Jack collapsed onto the couch next to Sam, tossing his phone on the coffee table in front of them. Sam winced at the sound the phone made as it hit the table.

“I saw some of it on Twitter. I know you’re not saying any of those things. We’re all upset about missing the playoffs, but none of us want him fired.” 

Sam reached over to pull Jack into his lap but he pulled back. Sam knew this was going to be a long tirade. 

“If anyone wants Dan fired it should be you! The way he treated you that night was wrong and even you don’t want him fired. I don’t make these choices I just want us to win games and for everyone to give a damn for once.” 

Jack was starting to get flushed and his face was getting splotchy. 

“Look, it’ll work itself out. Want to call one of the better reporters and explain your side of things? If it comes straight from you it might make you feel better.” 

Sometimes it helped if Jack got to speak his mind, even though his agent was already all over this. Sam knew letting him stew at home would only make him get angrier about the whole thing. 

“That’s a good idea. I’ll call one of them and let them know I didn’t say anything.” 

Sam leaned over and kissed Jack on the cheek and left the room. He figured while Jack was on the phone he’d do something to cheer him up. 

***

“Where did they go?” 

Sam muttered as he dug through his closet. It was important that he found the pajamas. Cheering Jack up was his speciality and that’s what he needed right now. He found the panda and rainbow bear, but the Robin pajamas were proving difficult to find. He started to toss clothes out and didn’t care where they landed. He was on a mission to fight away the bad mood Jack was in. 

“Ah ha! It’s a bit wrinkled, but it will still work.” Sam carefully put the pajamas on, taking care that the logos were facing the right way. He grabbed the stuffed animals and went to the kitchen. He stashed the animals in a closet on the way. He didn’t want to spoil the surprise. On the way to the kitchen he overheard Jack on the phone with his sister. He must have gotten done with the interview and called his sister to vent about what was going on. 

Sam opened the pantry and started to dig through it, looking for the cookies he stashed. 

“I swear if he already ate them, I’m going to smother him while he’s sleeping.” 

He looked behind the boxes of pasta and hit the jackpot. Three packages of Oreos sat there untouched ready to help save the day. Sam grabbed them and went over to the fridge and grabbed the gallon of milk. 

“Now comes the real challenge. Carrying everything to the living room.” 

Sam muttered to himself as he tried to balance the packages of cookies, the gallon of milk, and the stuffed animals that he retrieved from the closet. As he walked back to the living room he got a brilliant idea. 

“Hey Alexa, can you play ‘Holding Out For a Hero’?”

The music started to blast through the speakers in the living room and Sam walked in and put the cookies and milk down. He then tossed the stuffed animals on the couch and turned to Jack with a smile on his face. He grabbed the remote held it up like a microphone and jumped into the middle of the living room and started to lip sync to the song as it played. During the epic drum solo he turned the remote into a drumstick and played the air drums while dancing around Jack. The entire time he could see Jack smiling and laughing. 

“You’re crazy you know this?” 

Sam nodded while trying to keep up with the lyrics of the song that he obviously didn’t know the words to.

As the song started to wind down he grabbed Jack by the arms and pulled him over to the couch. 

“Which one do you want?” 

He held up the stuffed animals, knowing that he was going to pick the panda because it was the softest. 

“Panda” 

Jack reached out and grabbed the panda and held it close to his chest. Sam turned on the tv and flipped through looking for something to distract them from the outside world. He settled on Food Network and they let the sounds of Chopped wash over them. 

“Things will get better and we have each other to get through it.” Sam leaned over and kissed Jack on the cheek.  
“I love you Sammy. Thank you for this.” Jack smiled and leaned his head against Sam’s shoulder. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> The stuffed animals and pyjamas are very much real things that Samson Reinhart owns. 
> 
>  
> 
> [ Rainbow Bear ](https://www.instagram.com/p/4sTGx-JMiE/)
> 
>  
> 
> [ Panda and Pyjamas ](https://www.instagram.com/p/2Ej65QpMtU/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [ tumblr ](https://pandasandsabres.tumblr.com/)


End file.
